Love not what you are
by Sparkie3222
Summary: Charlotte finds herself in a bunch of trees thinking how the rain tastes of roses, and as she turns to go back she finds herself in a place she thought was a fairy tale. Her and Peter better be careful what they wish for.. Hurt, comfort, romance, fantasy.
1. Where the hell?

**_Disclaimer – I don't own Peter Pan, any of the book(s), any of the movies old or new, and the people in them. Damn that means I don't own Jeremy Sumpter either. Shame._**

**Ok this is a first of Peter Pan for me so be kind. Its just an idea that I had and its going well so far...eek!**

**Love not what you are...**

* * *

**Intro**

"...To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part..."

'Till death do us part? Why would you have that in wedding vows, its pointless! It's not happy like wedding are. Pathetic!' She thought with a small wave of her hand, trying to bypass it by scratching her ear.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride..."

Shivers ran down my spine, 'Been there, done that! Never again will I fall in love with anyone!' Her face darkened at the thought of her last boyfriend. 'I wish I could get away from this mess.'

Standing up she finally got in the car travelling towards food. Her stomach rumbled excitedly.

Later on...

Rain lightly landed on her lips. Licking them away she noticed they tasted different. They didn't taste like plain rainwater. It was a sweet rose-like taste.

Now that may sound weird, rain tasting of roses. But once you've read on, you would understand it was, by far, practically normal and no stranger than where Charlotte was. However she did not know...yet.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Where the hell...?**

She thought of a rose tree planted in her garden at home. It was called deep secret; a unfathomable red, with so many layers of petals it was a wonder what was actually in the centre of the mysterious flower.

Sighing she looked around the fairly large corpse of trees she was standing in the middle of. Full of strange and exotic flowers. Looking down at her dress she thought it was probably best to turn back to the grounds of the old house, and rejoin the after-party of her sisters wedding, hence the bridesmaid dress. Her sister would most likely kill her if it got dirty or wet.

She followed its pattern. It was strapless, but it had a halter-neck strap. It didn't really do anything apart from if you stepped on the front hem, then it wouldn't fall down and most likely give everyone a nice view! Well for men mostly. She smiled and turned back, still studying the dress. It was pale purple; a piece of material, of a darker purple, attached around the top, splitting in half in the middle at the front, and flowing down to the ground. It was like a wrap for the dress, only just revealing the actual dress underneath. She really loved it, and as she pushed undergrowth out of the way she began to softly hum.

Stopping suddenly she turned around. "Hello?" She spoke steadily; she could have sworn that somebody had been there, playing the introduction of the song with a pan pipe. 'Weird' She thought and quickened her pace, until she came to a cliff with an amazing view.

But it hadn't been there before.

Staring around, and starting to get pretty worried I said out loud "Where the hell am I?" without even thinking about it. Then a small voice whispered in her head,

"Neverland"

"Ha neverland!" Charlotte thought laughing. Though it did seem familiar to the story her Gran used to tell her about a flying boy and his pixie fairy thing.

Her Gran was very...different. She always would keep the bloody window open, even in the middle of winter! Just in case this boy showed up and whisked her away to a far-away land. Mind she was in a hospital now on her death bed, moaning all the time "Paul, make me fly...Paul, make me fly!" Or was it Peter?

Confused while she tried to retrace her steps; she figured she took a wrong turning somewhere, she tripped and landed flat on her face. She turned over while screaming, "Oh holy hell!" Sending screeching birds and fairies nearby shooting off into the purple sky. She looked up as they had startled her.

"What the hell is happening to me? Why is the sky purple? Why are there fairies? Oh god I think I've been drugged!" Charlotte scrambled up and began to run, she felt dizzy, sweat began to run off her face...then the pan pipes played again. Something stood in her way she pushed it; it held on tight.

Whirling around, she saw pan pipes in the left hand of a man. As she made to smack him, he stopped her and said,

"Don't worry I won't hurt you."

She paused, that wasn't a manly voice. She studied the person in front of her; it was a boy, the same age as her. But he was the exact same description of the boy her crazy old Gran spoke of.

Peter Pan.

* * *

**Okay that's the first chapter over and done with, even though it's shorter than I thought it would be...just a taster I suppose!**

**XP**

**Plz review and tell me what you think, thanks**


	2. Your're just a fairy tale!

**Hello once again! Thanks to SarahOnPointe94 as well for adding it!!**

**Anyway here's the next chapter...and the confusion continues!!**

**XD Please review to tell me what you think!**

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Peter Pan, any of the book(s), any of the movies old or new, and the people in them. Damn that means I don't own Jeremy Sumpter either. Shame.**_

**Love not what you are.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – You're just a fairy tale!

"Can't be!"

"What can't be?" The boy replied, looking at Charlotte with a look she'd never seen before.

"What's your name?" She asked, daring herself to know the truth. Even though she did already.

"What is yours?" He asked quickly. Then, "I mean lady's first."

'Lady's first...what kind of age is he from?' She thought, and then she decided to say her name first.

"Wendy. Wendy Darling."

"Wendy?!" He jumped into the air and hovered high above the trees, not in the slightest bother Charlotte was hanging from his hand.

"Holy crap!" She screamed "What are you doing?"

"But your Wendy! Wait your different...younger than I last saw you. Brown hair and blue eyes...you can't be her!"

"Well done! No I'm not my partially dead Grandma! My name is Charlotte, not Wendy Moira Angela Darling! NOW LET ME GO!"

"Okay."

Charlotte fell. It seemed to last forever, she had her eyes shut as tight as possible. Death was upon her. Opening her eyes to peer at what had happened, she saw the blue eyed boy staring at her. Her feet safely on the ground.

"Did you say your Grandmother was Wendy?"

"Yes, why?"

"I knew her."

This was getting too much for Charlotte. First she was somewhere she had never been before. Then she was with some boy who could fly.

"What's your name then?" She asked.

"Where's Wendy?"

"Answer my question and I'll tell you." Charlotte dreaded the answer,

"Peter. Peter Pan."

'Oh fuck.'

Charlotte couldn't speak. Her mouth had seemed to shut up shop for the day. 'It couldn't be, it's got to be a trick.' She thought curiously.

She looked closer at him, starting at his bare, grubby and dusty feet. His legs looked as though they had more muscle than they should for his age. His clothes, if you can call them clothes, where made from leaves, small pieces of green material and what looked like acorns. Still astounded, Charlotte followed straps of this combination to his shoulders, which were also bare, along with his arms. She looked at his hair. It was blonde and messy, but it gave an amazing impression of always being windswept.

"What are you staring at?" Peter said mystified.

Charlotte broke from her trace at once.

"Nothing!" She said, far too high pitched and squeaky. Luckily Peter passed this as nothing.

"Can you tell me please where Wendy is? I would like to see her!"

"Why do you want to see Gran? She's old and practically dead." The latter Charlotte simply stated. It was harsh, but true.

"WHAT!"

The sound was terrible. The scream ran through out the whole island; everything standing still. The rain began to pour.

"She...She...She's nearly dead, she's 80 now!"Charlotte spluttered searching for shelter.

But he didn't seem to be listening. The rain turned to hail, and Peter's face hardened. The fear and terror in his eyes were surrounded by tears. A wind picked up around his ankles, swirling faster and faster.

"Where is she?"

"In London, in a hospital-" Charlotte screamed above the noise of the wind and hail; cowering under a large leaf.

As soon as Peter heard where his beloved Wendy, he was ready to take off. The swirling wind around him picked up as he said,

"Show me."

She didn't know what to do. The wall of wind was way too strong for her to cross yet she desperately wanted to be home, safe in her warm bed.

"I can't!" She screamed now holding to a branch to stay upright.

"If you believe in me you will." Peter caught her eye. The piercing blue held her. They were full of depth and stability.

Barely realising it, she walked forwards.

He reached out a hand; she noticed a scar on the back of it as she took hold. The wind, still as strong before but it did not move her or her dress. Grabbing the Charlottes other hand, Peter put them both around his neck and took hold of her waist. She felt like they were about to dance, she smiled and he smiled back. That's when he glanced down.

"OH MY GOD!" Charlotte exclaimed, holding tighter to Peter.

"Ready?" He asked politely and calmly. Their height of at least 3 miles didn't bother him in the slightest. Charlotte replied,

"Of course."

* * *

The couple, who disappeared into the bright sky, were unaware they were being watched, by the evil Hook...

Well his son Daniel James Hook.

His father was too ill to do his duties. His last dramatic fight had destroyed him. He even found it hard to utter the words "I do not believe in fairies." Just to amuse him.

The son had been trained well, and at the age of 22 he was fit strong and fairly handsome. He could also act, very well.

But his next play would be the capture of Peter Pan. Daniel wanted revenge for his father's pain and suffering. And while Peter was away he had time to plan, the best plan yet.

Daniel's eyes filled with malicious laughter. 'Peter will have the shock of his life...'

* * *

Their feet touched London. A hospital stood in front of them, only one of the windows was open. Wendy's.

"It's that one, she never shuts the window. Pointless really..." Charlotte rambled as the flight had shocked her slightly.

Peter smiled. "Thank you." Picking her up again he flew Charlotte to the window and slowly placed her through the gap.

"Granny? Hello, are you here?" Charlotte said in a kind voice.

"Yes." A crackled one replied.

"Somebody is here to see you." Motioning Peter forwards.

He stood next to her bed, tears slowly found their way down his cheeks as machines bleeped and wires seemed to grow from her body to connect them.

"Hello Wendy."

"Peter?" The heart monitor bleeped quicker. It rose to a break-neck speed then stopped.

"No!"

**

* * *

**

She's died, she hasn't she's died, she hasn't......

**Heehee cliffy**

**And I no its not as good as the last chapter, but hey I may change it if I get any more ideas...and don't worry ill tell you if I have!!!**

**Please review and ill update soon..hopefully!**

**lol**


	3. Realisation

_**HELLOOO!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Peter Pan, any of the book(s), any of the movies old or new, and the people in them. Damn that means I don't own Jeremy Sumpter either. Shame.**_

_**Sorry its taken as long as it has for this chapter but coursework (god damn the stupid thing) has taken over my life since I put the last chapter on.....*meh***_

_**Anyway thanks for Shygirl135/CarolanneR/LottesBlossom for review and adding my story! I don't think I would have bothered unless they had added it!**_

_**Lol jokes**_

_**Anyway Chapter 3....So does she live...**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Realisation.

Tears slowly trickled down Charlotte's face. _Why did this happen? Why now!?_

Peter looked on. His face white; no emotion or feeling showed in his youthful face. Charlotte turned away from the body. Then Peter followed, he grabbed her by the waist and slowly moved her to the window. It was raining outside, just as the couple were both crying. Charlotte thought she heard a voice from behind,

"No! Please, don't leave me!"

_It can't be her, she died, too much of a shock._

"Please wait..."

The voice was shaky and quiet. Charlotte chanced a glance behind her, "WENDY!"

Peter stopped dead; halfway out of the window, he turned around.

"What? How? But...." He stumbled, a childish grin of realisation spread across his face. His head smacked the ceiling and he came falling down. Charlotte burst out laughing; the tears still streaming, making tracks in her dirty face.

"Not funny." Peter mumbled, looking at Wendy. _Great now I look like an idiot! _He thought half smiling at her when he realised she was giggling also.

"Oh Peter! I haven't had so much fun in ages!" Wendy said ignoring Charlotte clinging to the bottom of the bed trying to stay up right.

"Hi Wendy, how are you?" Instantly he regretted it. Even Charlotte stopped laughing.

"My dear," She looked at Charlotte, "Would you be a darling and get me a glass of water? But be careful, no one is supposed to be here at this time."

"Yer sure" Charlotte replied, recognising that tone as to leave to people alone. She turned and smiled at herself. The door shut with a small click.

_

* * *

_

I hate this stupid cold weather. Too cold to even light a bloody fire!

Daniel Hook thought with pure irritation. _Why does the good weather only come when HE returns?_

_He looked towards the forest. _Then he remembered his plan, his wonderful plan to destroy Pan's world once and for all. Hook Jr. Loved the fact he was evil.

Someone called his name, disrupting his thoughts. Glancing at himself quickly in the mirror, he walked out the cabin doors, following the sound.

* * *

"Peter, now I do hope you realise that I am far too old to go with you." Wendy began.

"Yes I realise – " Wendy put up a hand to stop him.

"Please don't interrupt, it is hard enough already! As I was saying I am too old, but I know someone who would like to go with you.

"Now realise Peter, I do know my fair share of love well," She smiled at the confused look on his face, but she could tell that the kiss was playing in front of his eyes. "And this love, for you in particular, had carried on since I last ever saw you all those years ago. But I know for sure that this has carried on in a different way. Through my blood..."

"What do you mean...?" Peter quizzed. But before she could answer, the answer the answer itself walked through the door. Charlotte stood holding a cup in the doorway, with eyebrows raised at Peter who stood staring at her. Understanding spread through his face as he turned back to face Wendy.

Charlotte laid down the cup and Wendy smiled, "You better get going! I'm sure Charlotte would love to see the rest of Neverland..."

Peter smiled and kissed Wendy on the check. "Goodbye Wendy." He said, Wendy whispered something in his ear. He had no expression when he pulled from the embrace and held a hand out to Charlotte, which she accepted.

The rain had stopped, and the sky was clear. Charlotte wondered how it could have gotten so clear with the stars and moon shinning on the bright city lights below. It looked so beautiful.

An arm sneaked around her waist and pulled her close. She clung on to Peter, this time ready for the take off. They rose together, the warm summer nights whipping them in their face, as they waved back to Wendy.

"Good-bye Peter, I love you." She whispered, slowly closing her eyes in the never ending sleep. Her heart beat once more for Peter, and her breathing slowed to an ultimate stop. She let her soul go.

Wendy had finally left the world...

**

* * *

**

Awwww..... sorry just I think that its sooo sweet! (sssshhhhh i no its mine but i like the idea)

**Anyway Please Please Please review and tell me what you think!**

**The next chapter is coming on As Soon As Possible I swear! (it will start off following this one)**

**Thanks for reading!!!!!**

**Sparkie3222**

**xxx**


	4. Neverland

_**Disclaimer: I own everything.....NOT....the things that I own is Charlotte (well it is basically me) Daniel Hook and a new person in this chapter (I wont give it away just yet) and everything else belongs to Warner Bros cos this is based on their movie in 2003**_

**Wow that disclaimer is LONG.**

**Yo!**

**Hi its me again! Of course!!!!!!! Lol**

**Thanks for reviewing LottesBlossom! Makes me day! lol**

**Ok cos its sooo soon after I uploaded the last one there has been no more reviews...yet...lol **

**If there are thou I will add you on the A/N of the next chapter! xD**

**Here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Neverland**

Peter held on to Charlotte tight as they flew to her house.

They landed on the garage barely making a sound on the small stones covering the roof.

"There, your home safe, just like I promised." Peter said, not wanting to look into Charlotte's deep blue eyes. Not wanting to show how desperately upset he was.

"I...Thanks." She answered. _I don't want to stay here_. She thought as she turned to go inside.

"Wait!"

"Yes" said Charlotte, hoping that this would be the question she was looking for.

"You could, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but you could, I won't stop you if you don't want to...but it's up to you I mean..." Peter began to kick himself inside.

"You're making no sense!" Charlotte giggled. Peter realised she was only a foot away.

"Erm...well. Would you like to come back with me so I can show you around Neverland?" Smiling as he finally got it out.

"I would love that Peter!" She exclaimed brightly. She reached forward and hugged him. Noticing what she had just done, she quickly withdrew and turned back.

As Charlotte began to climb up to a velux window, she told Peter to wait in the back garden and not to make a sound. As he flew there Charlotte turned to the window leading to the landing outside her bedroom. Thankfully it was slightly open.

Prising it wider; it creaking slightly, she clambered in nearly knocking over a vase full of flowers from the wedding. She nearly missed a heartbeat.

The next thing Charlotte knew was that she was in her room. Sitting on her bed she thought maybe she should write a letter. Or maybe go down and ring them from the home phone. _Nah I will write a letter..._ Grabbing a pen and piece of paper she began to write,

_Mum and Dad,_

_Don't worry about me ok? I am just going on holiday for a while, with someone who I know. Granny Wendy thought it was a good idea (I went to see her) so PLEASE don't be angry or upset. I shouldn't be long! _

_Love you soo much!_

_Charlotte_

_Xxx_

_There that will do._ She folded the letter up addressed it to her parents, and left it where they would find it. Sighing she got changed and packed a few belongings.

Outside she looked for Peter. He was no-where to be seen.

"Peter, Peter where are you? PETER!" She shouted.

"You said not to make a sound Charlotte." Said something from behind her, jumping she turned in time to see Peter grab her by the hand and ask, "You ready now?" Charlotte nodded.

He helped her into her backpack and then he wrapped his arms again around her waist. This time she put her hands around his neck, bringing them closer. He was fairly shocked but did not retreat. She realised that she was braver around him now, now she had seen his true feelings.

They rose elegantly, up once more into the bright night sky. She looked into his wonderful blue eyes. She could see the child in him, even though he was now around the age of 17. _Well he must be, if Wendy was right about the time difference, a year older than me but the mind and imagination of a small ten-year old...ha, what a life!_

Peter took Charlotte higher and higher. Just before they went through the final leg of their journey, he stopped and looked back at the earth. Charlotte followed suit and gazed to the blue and green mass below.

"Wow." She said softly, barely detecting the slight movement of being flown upwards once more.

* * *

The sun blazed in through the tainted windows, and the red velvet curtains shimmered as the bed moved. Daniel Hook had stirred feeling the warmth on his young skin. His eyes flew open.

"He is back!" He said; an evil smile spread wide across his face. "ANNA!" He shouted, "ANNA GET HERE NOW!"

Thudding was heard above, then a crash followed by his cabin door opening. A girl with a pretty face entered. He looked at her hourglass body following the curves; idea after idea springing into his head every minute.

"Get my clothes ready; remember those ones I mentioned the other day? Then come back here, Uncle Danny wants a word." He ordered. She nodded and turned to the wardrobe.

_This will bring Peter Pan down once and for all. But first the girl, if she comes back with him..._

_

* * *

_The snow disappeared as Peter flew over it. The sun following him behind, lighting Neverland; picking out beautiful specks of light in the sea, the waterfall, the trees and the beaches. There was only one dull thing in the entire picture – the pirate ship. Peter barely glanced at it, as he turned away slightly to land in a clear patch in the middle of the forest.

Waiting for Peter to play his pan-pipe for her to follow; Charlotte felt the wonderful soft grass with her hands as she sat in the clearing. She breathed in the luscious spring air as birds twittered and sang around her. She was definitely pleased with her decision to come back for a while. She lay back in the grass and stared at the sky.

A branch snapped near her. Charlotte rose from the ground quickly, her eyes wide. Scanning the area she could see nothing. _Maybe a cat or a dog_ she thought, but she didn't even know if they existed here. Then she heard a pan-pipe. Charlotte smiled and decided to follow the sweet sound. _Finally!_

But this was a mistake.

* * *

**Hehe, I do like sudden and small cliffy's!!!!!**

**Lol please review and the next chapter will be on ASAP!!!**

**Thanks for reading !!! - xxx**


	5. Tired of this life

_**Disclaimer **_**(im really getting bored of these)**_** ok I don't own anything in Peter Pan apart from the people who aren't actually in it but who are in my story**_**......................(do these things NEED to make sense lol)**

**Thanks once again to LottesBlossom you really do love this story....yey!**

**Ok! This chapter is from Anna's point of view (and read the last chapter to see where she comes in if you havent), just to make things clear at that point. And because I think a break from fantasising about Jeremy Sumpter all the time,:P.**

**Lol jokes! Seriously!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 – "Tired of this life"**

_...Fourteen Years Ago..._

"_She is your child Daniel; I don't care what you say. You will be responsible for her when I...when it...happens."_

"_I don't get it! How?"_

"_You know bloody well how! You and your stupid childish mind-!"_

"_How DARE call me childish!" He paused, "you know how I feel about that."_

"_Yes your little revenge for Peter Pan, just because Daddy can't help you anymore. YOU have to help YOURSELF. Questions not asked are questions unanswered. Give over and take her._

_The look in his face was pure annoyance; she tried a different approach,_

"_Please Danny, take Anna for me...save her from death and let her live a life. You can bring her up, as your own." She kissed him on the cheek, then the soft tender skin of Anna's baby cheeks and departed. Tears trickled as she looked at them both._

_For the last time..._

_

* * *

__...Present Day..._

"ANNA!" He shouted, "ANNA GET HERE NOW!"

_Yes master whatever you say master. Stupid idiotic twat, why doesn't he get a real servant? One which isn't his relative for a start! Argh! _Anna swiftly moved to his doors and braced herself when she opened them.

"Get my clothes ready; remember those ones I mentioned the other day? Then come back here, Uncle Danny wants a word." Hook Jr. ordered. She nodded and turned to the wardrobe.

Uncle Danny...when did he start being all nice? Anna thought as she picked up the clothes and carefully spread them out on a flat surface.

"What else would you like sir?" She asked sweetly and innocently; underneath was a boiling rampage full of hatred, just like Hook wanted. But this hatred was for his self, and not for Peter Pan. _He's so nice-_

The happy thoughts did not last long. "I have a plan, as you may have heard. But I have a new part of this plan. It involves you..."

_Great_

"...Anyway as you can tell Pan is back, and I want revenge for my father. I need you to...seduce him," Hook said carefully, his black eyes gleaming maliciously. "Just enough so all he thinks about is you; not the girl who's arrived on the scene.

"There's somebody else?"

"Yes, why would you care?" The look on her face was one of her mother's, "I have information that it's Wendy's Granddaughter."

"What _the_ Wendy!" Anna exclaimed; her face lit with excitement.

"Yes that one, the one who thought she sent my Father down, but he was stronger than that. Stronger than love..." A smirk cut his face.

_Ha! No-one is stronger than love, love corrupts people. I should know I have loved him ever since I laid eyes on his gorgeous face..._

"So do you accept?"

"I...well I dunno...I..."Then a thought came to her, "Yes!"

"Really?! I mean really that's wonderful, that's my niece!" He smiled at her and she mirrored.

She walked out of the big oak doors leading to the deck, the smile still lingered on her face. What she didn't notice was Daniel behind her looking at his daughter wishing he had told her that he was her father. But now it was too late, she was too old and it would destroy her fragility.

* * *

Anna dunked the mop into the bucket and began to sweep the deck. _How am I going to "seduce" him?_ She thought. _Maybe I should make sure he's there by a trap...well I do know where he lives. Nah you can do better than that!!_

After she had finished her chores she went to her bedroom, well large cupboard where she slept, and changed into a pretty dress which showed her figure and which was just right for this sort of thing. Anna went back out and sneaked off the ship; her feet landed softly on the deck which creaked in the flow of the water.

Then she ran. She didn't stop until she was at the edge of the woods. She took in a lungful of the wonderful smells of blossom, woodland flowers and most of all the sweet green grass. She heard a pan-pipe in the distance. Anna knew who it was instantly; a pirate out to catch the new girl. She wanted to know what she looked like and her name. In a way she wanted to be friends with this new person because she had never had someone to talk to. Daniel wasn't great and all the other adults wanted her for other...disturbing reasons.

Sighing she weaved her way through the trees and bushes, feeling plants brush the tips of her fingers as she strolled past. Throwing her head back to face the sky and letting the sun caress her face.

Anna came to a stop as the pond at the bottom of the waterfall was blocking her way. She slipped of her shoes and delicately put her toes in the water. It was warm but soothing. She loved the water on the island.

A scream ran through the air like a bullet. Anna turned this way and that. She swore she had heard a noise close by just seconds before. She turned violently, lost balance, and fell head first into the depths of the pond.

A face hovered above her; slowly blacking out as she lost consciousness...

* * *

Anna heard rustling noises, a thud and a person giggling. _That's a boy's laugh._ She thought, slowly opening her eyes.

She was in a tree, with boys gathered around talking and making things. In the corner a boy sat in half darkness so Anna could not make him out as clear as the others.

"Where is she?" The boy asked in a foul voice.

"Where is who?" She replied and sat up. But not realising the lump of wood above the bed until,

"OUCH!"

"Don't hurt yourself..." He said sarcastically with a small smile. A few boys laughed and whispered to each other. Anna hadn't realised they had begun watching the unfolding events.

"Please let me go home. I don't know what you're on about! I swear! I don't know where this girl has been taken to...He just told me-" That was it; she had said too much.

"You are going to regret ever lying to me! Now tell me where she is!" He flew towards her along with a flash of silver, followed by a sharp object edging its way into Anna's arm.

_I am going to die_...A speck of blood appeared as he drove it in deeper–

"Stop! It's not her fault!"

* * *

**OOO I wonder who that is?**

**Hehe lol, ****Sorry its not brilliant but ive been doing soooo much coursework !!! ****And I have my art exam this week!!! :(**

**But I thought I would get this out of the way and let you suffer no longer :P **

**Please PLEASE review! (even if its to say its crap XD) i just want to know what you think**

**Thanks for reading**

**xxx**


	6. Stranger

_**OH MY GOD! IM BACK :O**_

_**So sorry it's taken this long! This won't be a long chapter, I haven't written ANYTHING like this in a while!**_

_**I better start off with a reminder.**_

_

* * *

__Anna heard rustling noises, a thud and a person giggling. __That's a boy's laugh.__ She thought, slowly opening her eyes._

_She was in a tree, with boys gathered around talking and making things. In the corner a boy sat in half darkness so Anna could not make him out as clear as the others._

_"Where is she?" The boy asked in a foul voice._

_"Where is who?" She replied and sat up. But not realising the lump of wood above the bed until,_

_"OUCH!"_

_"Don't hurt yourself..." He said sarcastically with a small smile. A few boys laughed and whispered to each other. Anna hadn't realised they had begun watching the unfolding events._

_"Please let me go home. I don't know what you're on about! I swear! I don't know where this girl has been taken to...He just told me-" That was it; she had said too much._

_"You are going to regret ever lying to me! Now tell me where she is!" He flew towards her along with a flash of silver, followed by a sharp object edging its way into Anna's arm._

_I am going to die__...A speck of blood appeared as he drove it in deeper–_

_"Stop! It's not her fault!"_

* * *

"Well, well. Look who we have ere" He smirked

Charlotte's head flopped in front of Daniels eyes. He felt a bit of pity.

"Such a beautiful creature," he whispered stroking her cheek with his dirty nail "Now, what to do with you?"

His head filled with evil. He smiled. _We shall wait...wait until Anna has done the deed._

* * *

"STOP IT FOR CHRIST SAKES!"

"Why should I?" Peter turned to see a stranger

"Stop hurting her, and I will tell you!"

Peter looked at the girl's arm. Seeing the blood and the tears was enough; grabbing cloth from the table he wiped her tears and held her cut until the flow of blood dimmed like the silence in the room.

"She is Daniel Hooks Daugh- I mean Niece." The man spoke softly " she is treated much like a servant on that ship, I should know I have watched her do it."

"Then it is her fault!" Peter spat, yet he was still reluctant at hurting her further.

"No! She was never asked to take your friend. Hook is the reason she is gone. Anna was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Oh... wait a minute. How the fuck can I trust you?" Peter growled and moved closer to the man. The lost boys followed suit. "If you were 'served' by this, then you are from Hooks ship. And you are now in our hideout. I am afraid I don't like pirates. I don't like them at all" he lunged forward, but the stranger was ready.

The long sharp point of his sword touched Peter's nose as he lay on the floor, winded and confused. "You can trust me. I have my own scores to settle with Hook. My wife ... my dead wife..." The man trailed off, his sword dropped by his side as the man collapsed into a chair. The look of heartbreak filled his entire body and surroundings.

"I am sorry. What is your name Sir?"

"Jack"

"Jack, what can I do to help?"

"Why not ask her? That is the reason I wanted to make sure she was still alive. That and because she is innocent." Jack turned to the girl. "Anna? Are you alright?"

She whimpered, "I think so."

"I should apologise, please Anna would you accept my apology?"

* * *

Anna looked into his eyes lightly nodding her head. _Actually Uncle... I will enjoy this even more than I thought. _A small and weak smile spread across her face. "But I think we should all rest, I don't want to go back to that ship. I don't want them to touch me anymore."

Peter held his hand out to her "Here follow me..."

"Gladly."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Well Its short and random. But never-the-less, It will take me a while to get back into writing it..._**

**_And thanks to all those who have added this and reviewed it etc You peoples are awesome !_**

**_Have fun!_**


	7. New feeling?

__

_Anna looked into his eyes lightly nodding her head. __Actually Uncle... I will enjoy this even more than I thought. __A small and weak smile spread across her face. "But I think we should all rest, I don't want to go back to that ship. I don't want them to touch me anymore."_

_Peter held his hand out to her "Here follow me..."_

_"Gladly."_

_

* * *

_

Peter looked at Anna. The moonlight spread across Netherland behind her, and a strange twinkle rippling through her hair made him shiver slightly.

"Are you ok?" She said in a whisper.

__

"Yes."

"Do you mind?"

"If –?" But before he could finish, her hand touched his. He jerked it away; his heart racing.

"Do y-you know where she is?"

"Who?" Anna said irritated. _Why is he not falling for my looks? I could get any man I wanted... but why won't he...?_

"Charlotte."

"She is probably on his ship. I don't know if she will be alive or not though..." She trailed off; the sadness inside of her voice was barely half of the truth.

The rain began to fall. As did the tears on Peter's face. A small rumble of thunder was heard across the valleys and the mountains. Anna paid no attention at first. Until she realised Peter was walking away from her. Slowly, as though all hope was lost.

"Hey! Wait up!"

She ran up to him, took his hand and spun him around. "I need to tell you something. Something Very important."

"What is it?"

"Peter," she took both of his soft hands in her own "I really care for you. I have done ever since I learnt of what you are..."

He look at her with utter astonishment. Anna watched his mouth open as the rain and tears wondered down his handsome face.

She made her move.

_

* * *

_

Charlotte felt her head jerk downwards . As though it wasn't her own.

As consciousness ran from the tip of her toes to the top of her head, she realised she was wrapped in a soft, warm duvet. Her head rested upon a soft feather pillow.

"I do love my bed." she murmured with a smile.

"That's nice. It is a shame you aren't there though, isn't it?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Charlotte jumped up, her quick reactions scaring her.

"Steady. Steady now." He said. His hand, and hook raised in the air.

"Hook!"

"Yes, it is I!" He smiled, strangely with perfect white teeth. "Now then Charlotte, how are you feeling."

"You -"

"- Know your name yes. I know a fair bit about you. And the fact that Peter is not longer interested in... You."

"Why on earth would I be interested in that? Now, I am leaving thank you. I don't want any of this crap right now."

"My dear," He took her face in his only hand "I don't think that is possible."

"Oh really? Going to stop me from my rights?"

"Rights? Rights? Don't make me laugh child! What? You think you are a woman? In that dress...?"

Charlotte looked at her dress. Rips ran through it. "Ah feck."

"Here, why don't you... take it off?" Hook's smile widened to its true vile image.

"What? No! Stop!"

His hook caught the catch on the back of the dress. She tried to run. But it was too late.

_

* * *

_

Peter felt a tree against his back, the push of a body against him as she pressed her lips against his.

He felt something odd ripple through his body, a tingle which he has never felt before. He was confused, scared, happy, excited.

He felt the floor come closer as she tugged his arm. He gave up resisting; his feelings to confused.

"Peter."

"Yes?"

"You are really beautiful you know."

"Thank you. I think."

"Ha ha, you are so funny." She smiled at him, trying to kiss him again.

He leant forward...

* * *

**HELLOOOOOOOO! Ok, I have sort of started ... again :D**

**It's getting a bit hotter now ;)**

**I hope everyone has had a good Christmas and New Year! I definitely did! Let me know what you think! I will try and do an update a.s.a.p.**


	8. The screams of a feeling

_He was confused, scared, happy, excited._

_He felt the floor come closer as she tugged his arm. He gave up resisting; his feelings to confused._

_"Peter."_

_"Yes?"_

_"You are really beautiful you know."_

_"Thank you. I think."_

_"Ha ha, you are so funny." She smiled at him, trying to kiss him again._

_He leant forward_...

* * *

The scream ran through the lush valleys, green hills, mountains and deep caves. The echo of her scream seemed to linger in the evening air.

Peter froze.

He saw Anna below him, eyes closed ready to touch his lips again. Another cry, louder than the last, ran through is veins.

"No!"

Anna's eyes whipped open, "What?"

"She is in danger, I need to help! I need to get to her!" He scrambled up but found himself fighting against something. Then he realised Anna was clinging onto his wrist.

"She doesn't matter now. I do, WE do. Together, do you understand?" Her face changed expression. Malice flickered through her skin. Peter's eyes narrowed and as he watched he saw who she really was.

"Get off me! Get off me now!" He shouted in her face. Will all respect lost, he pushed her hand away and took off. The sky turning a deep black with red strips, the wind whistled, turning the peaceful area into a violent attack of leaves and twigs.

Another scream, this time more distinct than the last_. I have to get to her_.

* * *

Charlotte felt her hands and face were cut. She looked for the nearest object possible, realising he was coming closer and closer whilst growling like a stray dog. He pounced towards her as she swung the object into his face; a lit lamp.

The flames danced in front of her. Her dress spread upon the floor burning in between her and Hook.

"You are a bitch! You are a filthy girl, you are nothing more than a piece of meat ready for a man's pleasure!" Hook spat at the flames and Charlotte turned and ran, grabbing a cloak on a hook. She didn't notice it was that of a crocodiles' foot.

Peter rocketed towards the ship; he noticed a fire had started. Anger grew stronger in his chest, and putting all other emotions behind him concentrated on finding her. Then he realised there was a solitary person running as fast as her feet could carry her. He swooped down and literally took Charlotte of her feet, flying low to cover their direction from the scene behind them.

He set her down on the floor, realising she was wearing nothing but a cloak he was embarrassed and felt his cheeks burn. _Why are they doing that? _Mildly confused and annoyed with himself he saw Charlottes figure drop to the ground, as though time and sound had slowed for the event.

Rushing to her side, he saw that she was injured. Marks were over her face and body. He covered the cloak over her to protect her and whispered, "Are you ok?"

* * *

Charlotte mumbled, too weak with emotions to answer. She tried to look at his face, but felt a hand telling her not to move. She didn't complain.

"I am going to take you back home, just relax," he lifted her slowly and as gently as he could.

Charlotte felt a rough yet soft hand brush her hair out of her face. She was confused, scared. She had been dreaming; a flickering, puzzling nightmare of ghosts, violence and rape. She didn't understand what was going on. Charlotte tried to sit up but she found herself with no strength in her pale arms. Instead she heard a hushing sound from next to her.

"It's ok, just keep resting." Peter's voice seemed to come through the air strangely muddled.

"Wh- Where am I" She murmured.

"Home." He replied.

Charlotte felt her eyes snap open. _This isn't home. It can't be. Not the right smell. Not the same comfy bed_. This was Peter's home, not hers.

She let her eyes close again. Peters nervous stroking felt nice upon her skin. She let her body drift off again into a land of dreams, this time just her and Peter.

And the music returned, soft and quiet like a feather but not a meaningful note lost.

* * *

**Muwahahah, I am back. For now :p **

**Well I intend to get a few chapters done today, even if they are just short ones. Sorry for the long waits :/ So many busy times :( But I though I best do something as so many have favorited the story :)**

**Please review! Thanks**


	9. Changes?

_Charlotte felt her eyes snap open. This isn't home. It can't be. Not the right smell. Not the same comfy bed. This was Peter's home, not hers._

_She let her eyes close again. Peters nervous stroking felt nice upon her skin. She let her body drift off again into a land of dreams, this time just her and Peter._

_And the music returned, soft and quiet like a feather but not a meaningful note lost_.

* * *

**Changes...?**

Peter sat watching Charlotte sleep. He was worried about her, so out of energy and character. He wondered what happened on that ship.

Then he remembered Anna. What had she been doing to him? It wasn't love like he had felt for Wendy, or for Charlotte. _No, don't be stupid Peter! You don't love her! _He doubted his own mind.

He rose up the trunk of the oak and perched on a branch overlooking the largest valley. The sun was rising to the left and he watched as he saw the golden rays spread new warmth over the island.

Wendy's face appeared out of nowhere in front of his eyes. He remembered the talks they had, where she taught him about adult life, and what adults did. She taught him about love, and life. Wendy also talked about other feelings, and how they change when

_Lust_.

It must have been that which drove him to kissing Anna. The curiosity in his veins, the strange feeling he got when their lips met. _Especially down below._

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head and made his way back to Charlotte sleeping on the bed. Only to find it empty.

* * *

She had woken and found no-one around. The music had stopped too. Wearily Charlotte stood and made her way outside to fresh air. The cool breeze stung the cuts on her body. With a jolt she remembered what had happened. The way he tore her dress from her like it was mere paper. The way he pushed her to the ground and fumbled at his trousers.

Charlotte felt herself fall to the floor, crying in desperation to get the memory out of her head. A hand touched her shoulder.

Flying round to defend herself once more she realised that the two hands held up in surprise were not that of an older man, but of Peter's. There was a moment of stillness, frozen like it was covered in ice. Then Peter let his hands down to offer comfort to her. Charlotte accepted, melting into his body still crying pitifully.

"It's ok Charlotte" he soothed "you are safe here."

"I know" Charlotte looked up at his eyes; there was something different in him since she first looked at them, a change of some description.

_As though they are older_.

* * *

The next few days were quiet. They stayed in their little hide-out; only small, but warm and comfortable. There were two small beds, one above the other, each with old light green coloured sheets Wendy had let Peter keep. The pillows were large leaves woven into each other surrounding fur and other soft items that Peter could find. In the middle a small table with candles, a shining silver sword and a vase of flowers Charlotte had collected.

He let her rest, watched her sleep made sure she ate; something she still wasn't used to imagining yet, and they talked. The silence sometimes killed him. In Peter's opinion it was too quiet, but he never said anything to Charlotte.

Charlotte taught Peter just like her Grandmother had done. He sat there on the ground listening intently to new and old things, some just forgotten. She taught him about technology, something that in Wendy's era was only just beginning.

"...And there are these things called computers. They sort of talk to each other communicating like we do, just using electri -".

They both froze. They could hear slow footfalls on the dry ground.

His hand flew to the sword on the small table, the cold metal familiar in his hands. The tree went into darkness as Charlotte blew the candle out, for fear of anyone seeing a flicker of light. Peter walked to Charlotte and pushed her gently against the inside of the hollow tree, "Don't move."

She nodded as he turned and went up to the treetop.

"Hey Charlotte," he called "Take a look at this!"

* * *

Charlotte was weary at first, but she peered out through the trunk to see a small grey pony nibbling away at the lush leaves. As she watched she felt weightless; realising Peter was taking her upwards.

He placed her down and sat next to her, holding around her waist to support her. _Such a gentlemen. S_he smiled.

* * *

Peter noticed the smile and brought her closer. The air was warm, perfect temperature with a breeze which just lifted her hair gently as it wondered on by. The sky a pale blue.

He lifted his hand to her cheek, and as he did so she looked at his eyes.

They grew closer...

* * *

**Meep. Hello again :D**

**Well here goes nothing eh? ;) Or does it? Who knows :D Please review if you have the time.**


	10. Present and Past

_Peter noticed the smile and brought her closer. The air was warm, perfect temperature with a breeze which just lifted her hair gently as it wondered on by. The sky a pale blue._

_He lifted his hand to her cheek, and as he did so she looked at his eyes._

_They grew closer..._

* * *

Their lips touched.

The tenderness of the kiss was as though a feather had brushed the skin, but still an electrifying tingle shot through her body from head to toe.

Charlotte rested her forehead against his and felt the safest she had done since she first arrived at this strange island; full of different things, smells, noises and that little pan pipe. She smiled to herself when she remembered seeing the flowers which had way too many petals to be anywhere near normal – and yet it all seemed right now.

She pulled away slightly, only just realising that Peter's arms had found themselves around her, holding her, keeping her safe.

"Peter" she mumbled.

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you again?"

He turned and faced her. His eyes shone as he stared back into her, as though he was reading her soul.

* * *

"Let me…" he said, picking her up in his arms and taking her back in cover. As he placed her down on the bed, he noticed how beautiful she really was. How her hair, fell around her face, how the curve of her body was making her dress flow like water, how her smile made his heart pull with a feeling stronger than before.

He lay on his side next to her and she turned to face him directly. She drew her hand around the contours of his face then gradually to his neck and shoulders, following the rough stitching of his clothes and smiling at the thought. Her eyes locked onto Peter's.

He couldn't say anything, even though he wanted to. He smiled back, but he wasn't sure what was going to happen next. It faltered slightly as her hand wondered on, but still he couldn't stop looking in those eyes…

Those beautiful, blue eyes. He mumbled her name,

"..Wendy"

Her hand stopped. The look on her face was of complete confusion and it took her a few seconds to start opening her mouth but only to close it again; repeatedly.

"Oh my, I'm sorry!"

"No... Wait, what?"

"I didn't just say her. That. It. Wendy. Er," Peter spluttered. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was sure that Charlotte could hear it "I don't know."

"You loved her didn't you?"

"Yes. NO!" He paused, "maybe."

Charlotte gave him a look, an expression he had never seen before, hugged him and then, without a single word, got up and walked away.

* * *

_Great one Charlotte, done it again have you? Nice. Way to go._

It began to rain, the sweet rose taste made her angry. She always did this. Picking out the guy who was in love with someone else, just now that person was dead. She kicked sodden leaves as she carelessly wondered off from the tree.

She couldn't remember the last time she was this angry or annoyed. _How could you do this to yourself Charlotte? Couldn't you have learnt from last time?_

She stopped and sat on an old rotting tree trunk. She watched a small glowing insect wonder away scavenging for food. Closing her eyes the only thing she could think about was the look on Peters face and then the burning image of him.

"Twat." She said aloud to the nature around her.

She hadn't thought about Tom for a long, long time. How he had befriended her when they were in school, grew up together in a stupid "boyfriend and girlfriend" cliché of a childish relationship. Then he moved away. Of course Charlotte thought that that was that, to carry on growing up and going separate ways and meeting other people along the way.

Well, she thought that. To this day she wished he never send that card with his stupid number. She wished that she never had sent that flaming text message, basically inviting him to call.

She brought her hand up to her head and hit it repeatedly, getting up only made her remember that evening…

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi! How are you, we haven't spoken in ages!"

"No, well you were in a different country." Charlotte said with her eyes rolling. "And I am well thanks, you?"

"I'm good yes, just walking the dog at the moment, getting out of the house and stuff."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yer, it is!" He didn't get the sarcasm.

"So, erm, what did you call for?"

"Oh, I dunno really, just thought I would have a chat." There was a pause then "So I hear you are in a relationship."

There it was. The 'I'm not jealous, but I'm just wondering if you are available' comment. _Oh my God. Really?_ Charlotte thought. She answered in a bored tone as though it was an exam. "Yes."

"Oh, he nice, treating you OK?"

"Fine, thank you. What about you?"

_Crap_. She shouldn't have done that. She knew as soon as the words cascaded out of her mouth she would regret this.

"Well, I've you know… there was a couple, but nothing special."

"Oh right, well I'm sure you will find someone now you are back."

"Well actually, that is sorta the reason I called." Tom said quickly.

"Why?" Charlotte didn't know at that point if she had been abducted by aliens and examined only to have part of the brain that deals with common sense removed and bottled.

"I still have… feelings for you." Tom took a deep breath in and let it all out, "I still like you a lot. I didn't want to have anything with anyone else, because I thought that maybe we would still be together. I wasn't sure, so I thought best take the safe side and just not do anything, I mean there is no harm in doing that right? And besides, I do have strong feelings for you. I think I still love you."

Charlotte didn't think her mouth could go any wider that that point. She gaped for a while, the phone stuck to her ear and all she wanted to do was throw it against the opposite wall. "Right, well I don't think that is the case this end…"

"You don't have to say now, maybe send me a message or something, have a think about it yer? Ok, well I have to go now, I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening, I'm sure I would if I was you!"

"Ok. Er, Bye?"

"Bye!"

The phone dropped from her hand onto her lap. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. The first time she had heard from Tom in what felt like a thousand years and he just said that he still loves her.

_Bloody wonderful situation you got yourself in there..._ She thought. She brought her hand and hit her face to try and get some sense back into the moment.

* * *

It was then she realised where she had walked to. Her heart ached of the events that had happened since she had been in Neverland.

She stepped forward a few more steps...

* * *

**A/N**

**Well I have finally got a chapter up! It has taken me a long time to do this, I know and I'm sorry! But after so many people have reviewed and sent me messages, I couldn't help but do another one!**

**The ending of this chapter may seem a little odd, but it will all tie in - don't fret! :D**

**Thanks for reading, and review if you have the time!**

**Sparkie (:**


End file.
